


[DustTale] Blood and Snow - One Shot Vignette

by Serja



Category: Dusttale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serja/pseuds/Serja
Summary: I was inspired to write this by Nick Nitro's latest remix -DustTale [Undertale AU] - "Red Megalovania" NITRO Remix- and while I don't foresee myself writing more in this universe as I'm focused on my own Undertale alternate timeline comic, this was a fun little warm-up to get writing again today that I thought y'all might enjoy seeing as another example of my writing style and perhaps a small taste of what's to come.





	[DustTale] Blood and Snow - One Shot Vignette

The wind rustled through the barren trees, carrying with it the dusty echoes of all the timelines before it as a murmured chorus of voices while the fog wove across the pale ground thickly. The eerie silence of Snowdin was unbroken otherwise, save for the soft crunch of wary footsteps as Frisk clutched the toy knife to their chest, a great sense of unease weighing on their soul after finding nothing but dusty powder along their way through the ruins of what was once Home.

_’Someone’s coming.’_

Frisk’s head snapped up from its contemplation of the ground, heart pounding with cocktail emotions swirling inside as they tried to see through the haze of mist that obscured everything in their path since leaving the ruins. A familiar flicker of red caught their eye, and for half a beat something like hope flickered in them as they took a step forward toward the approaching figure. Papyrus would surely know what was going on, at least give them some answers before they took his head off again– 

Something was wrong though; those steps on the snow were not light and quick, but rather heavy and plodding with purpose, or perhaps the weight of some unfathomable burden. As the figure slowly resolved through the fog, it became clear from their silhouette that they weren’t the lanky skeleton at all, but rather one of less significant stature. A familiar smile soon glinted off that skeleton’s teeth, the cant of it no longer friendly but instead having taken on a sinister cast.

“Heya.” Sans’ voice rasped across the air like a rake as he finally emerged from the fog, hands in his pockets as the wind tousled the fleecing around his hood. “I’ve been busy.”

Frisk’s eyes widened, heart seeming to stop in their chest as they got a good look at the once jovial comedian, those once snow dusted garments now seeming to be coated in a far more visceral kind of powder. Instinctively they took half a step back, already starting to feel the sins of all those prior timelines weighing on their neck.

“What? You were expecting me to say ‘you’ve been busy’? Heh.” That grin somehow deepened and felt… _sharper_. “Not this time, kid.” Left hand slid out of its pocket, the skeleton snapping his fingers in a click that reverberated across the emptiness, only to have the silence suddenly filled with sound as hundreds of bones erupted from the snow behind Frisk, rapidly forming a circular barrier around man and monster, cutting off all hope for escaping this encounter.

“Where’s everyone? Where’s Papyrus? What did you _do?!_ ”

“Heh. Hehe. Hehehehe _hahahaha!_ ” Sans’s laughter cut through the air like a knife, eye sockets closing for a moment as he went from mere chuckles to more hysterical howling.

Frisk grit their teeth at the bone-chilling response, shifting their weight forward onto their toes as they suddenly lunged forward, intent to strike at Sans with their knife, regardless of whether or not it was a mere toy.

**_SHING!_ **

A sudden force gripped at Frisk’s soul as they got within centimeters of the skeleton, halting them mid-air with their face just in front of the other’s. They struggled in its grasp fruitlessly, features scrunched up in a frustrated snarl. All that fight drained out of their bones as Sans reopened his eyes to stare deep into Frisk’s own, something having clearly cracked within the calcified comedian, for his eye no longer glowed that familiar blue and gold hue.

No, now it was pure _crimson_.

“See, here’s the thing, kid–” he rumbled, voice low and rattling, “I’m done letting you take the people I love from me.” Sans’ head tilted, and somehow that smile seemed to creak wider, the scarlet glint wisping from his left orbit reflecting off those pearly teeth. “Pap’s always gonna be with me now.” His left phalanges lifted, running through the slightly tattered tails of his brother’s scarf as it rippled in the wind. “And I won’t let you destroy anymore timelines with this… determination of yours.”

Sans’ left hand came down in a sudden movement before the gravity of what was being said could sink into Frisk’s mind, flinging their body back the way they came like a rag doll. They landed in a discombobulated heap in the snow, feeling the cold burn their skin where it touched it, but the bones they landed against burned even worse, making them scramble forward to get away from it.

“Seems like you’re all outta LOVE kid; you seem so lost without it.” Those heavy footsteps crunched in the already compacted snow, somehow managing to leave footprints in their wake. “Maybe I oughta share some with you.” A sudden high-pitched whine filled the air, the source becoming quickly obvious as the power gathering in a ring of blaster maws burned away the mists obscuring them, the magical glow staining the snow scarlet. “‘Fraid I’m all outta _friendliness pellets_ though.”

_’Don’t just gawk at him,_ do something, _you idiot!’_

Frisk tried to get their feet under them and make another lunge for the skeleton, teeth grit with determination as their grip on the plastic knife tightened. The screech of the blasters was reaching a fever pitch, and they knew it would be mere milliseconds before they loosed those new, unfamiliar beams at them. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion, but their body seemed like it was stuck in molasses from how sluggish their every action felt.

“Too slow.”

Sans was suddenly there, whispering in their ear as bony fingers closed around Frisk’s throat, cutting off air and circulation both as the skeleton shoved their back up against a thick bone that had just erupted behind the human. Frisk struggled, kicking and gagging as they gasped for air. The cold burned, the karma of their actions ate at them, their head swam, and their vision blurred.

“See you in Hell, kid.”

The screams of the Gaster Blasters reached their peak, the cries of all of monsterkind somehow joining in that deathly sonata as the memories of all the timelines – good and bad – flashed before Frisk’s eyes. It was all washed away by the crimson tide that engulfed them, searing them from the outside in as every nerve lit on fire, flesh burning away to muscle, crisping organs, and lastly bones, until that too was turned into dust, leaving behind the culmination of their being for a few fleeting beats before it too shattered like so many shards of melted glass.

Sans stepped back from the charred pile of ash, dusting his hand off on his shorts that now seemed more grey than black. “Whelp, guess that’s that,” he hummed to himself, hands sliding back into his hoodie’s pockets as the blasters and bones around that makeshift arena crumbled into nothing, a few stray sparks of spent magic all that marked their transient existence as the skeleton turned about, already walking back toward the now vacant Snowdin Town.

“C’mon Pap, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **About Me**  
>  Hi there! I'm a long time writer and storyteller who's started a journey with art to better help me tell the stories I want so much to share with the world. I've a love for details and world building that I use to make rich settings and scenes for others to enjoy, without getting bogged down in the minutiae. Creating is my passion, and your support makes that possible!
> 
> Currently I'm working on an Undertale alternate timeline comic with mature themes and a vast original cast to compliment the original canon one. If you enjoy stories with nuanced, developed characters and worlds where every action has a consequence, consider pledging your support on Patreon or tipping me on Ko-fi to help me achieve my dream of creating full time. You can also support me by subscribing to me here on AO3, following me on any and all of the sites below, and sharing my creations with your friends and family!
> 
> [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/serja) | [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/serjadaeva) | [DeviantArt](https://serjadaeva.deviantart.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/serja_daeva) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/serjadaeva/) | [Toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/Serja)


End file.
